


Can I Just Disappear?

by MarionetteKuromi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteKuromi/pseuds/MarionetteKuromi
Summary: Lately, the voice in Sebastian's head has become more and more bothersome."Can I just disappear?"
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 47





	Can I Just Disappear?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Sebastian lately, and now I'm venting my intrusive thoughts through him. I guess he's become my comfort character. 
> 
> Interesting how I managed to include several of the scariest thoughts I have I this fic.

It was a rainy day. Sebastian loved the rain. Not a lot of people come out during such weather, so he found it pleasant. On that specific day though, he had other plans. 

Lately, the voice in his head has become more and more bothersome.

_ "Can I just disappear?" _

He shrugged it off as his usual gloominess at first, but eventually that intrusive thought manifested into his feelings, and he knew why. He lived in a house where his efforts weren't appreciated by his family. His mother and his step-father were always busy giving their attention to Maru. It didn't even matter anymore that he wanted to get out of town and live in the city. He just wanted to stop existing. 

He picked that day knowing that there weren't a lot of people walking around to see what he was about to do. He stood on the end of the pier, staring into the deep water. The ocean is a perfect place to "disappear."

________

Every time it rained, Victor always took it as an opportunity to go catch some fish that only come out in this weather. That day, he decided to go fishing at the beach. 

He found someone at the end of the pier, although he already expected it. He knew Sebastian came out to the beach during rainy days.

He was about to call out to him when he saw him throw himself into the water. Victor immediately stripped off his raincoat, his pack, and his sweater, and dove in. 

Sebastian let his body sink and waited for himself to run out of breath. He thought he was ready to end his life, but suddenly, he had some flashes. 

He remembered the one time he was working on his motorcycle in the garage, and a certain farmer stopped by. He told him that he sometimes took out his bike for a ride to the city at night and marvelled at the lights, and that someday he wanted to get out of town and live in the city, with just him and his bike. 

Victor had a somber expression on his face.

"Maybe I can take you for a ride some time," Sebastian offered. 

Victor crouched down and looked at him. His lips curved into a gentle smile. "I look forward to it."

Sebastian's tears mixed into the water. Regret and frustration had filled him all of a sudden.

_ Why… Why am I thinking about you now? _

His eyes slowly shut and his vision was fading. Just when he had accepted death, a hand grabbed him. 

Victor managed to pull him out of the water. He proceeded to perform CPR on him, pumping his chest and performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He did that until Sebastian finally coughed out the water and regained his breathing. 

Victor let out a sigh of relief. 

________

He carried Sebastian's unconscious body to the clinic. His body was cold, so they needed to remove his wet clothes and change him into something more comfortable, most likely one of the hospital gowns. 

Victor was relieved that Harvey said he was going to be okay. He got a fever from the cold, but that was about it. 

Now that he knew Sebastian was okay, he was going to take his leave, but he heard a soft whimper from the black-haired boy. 

"V… ic… Vic… Victor…" His body was shivering, his face red from the height of his body temperature, and a wet towel on his head. 

Victor returned to his seat and gently grabbed his hand, putting Sebastian's knuckle to his lips. "I'm here."

Looks like he had to stay there for a while. 

_______

Sebastian opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in what he knew was a hospital room. He felt someone holding his hand, and looked beside him. 

"He really did save me."

Victor woke up from his nap and noticed Sebastian. "You're awake." He held Sebastian's hand to his lips again. This time he was gripping it tight. 

"What are you-" Sebastian noticed Victor's body shaking. He was biting his lower lip. The expression in his eyes was hidden by his fairly long bangs, but the tears trailing down his cheek gave it away. This guy, who he had only met two seasons ago, was scared of losing him. 

Sebastian smiled. "Sorry I worried you."

Victor wiped the tears off of his face. "Why did you even do it?" 

Sebastian gazed at the ceiling. "Remember when I said that Maru gets all the coddling from my mom and Demetrius?... That kinda got to me. It started to feel like my existence wasn't important… but when I was about to die, I suddenly remembered you."

He covered his eyes with the back of his other hand. "I'm sorry… I did something stupid," he said in a shaky voice. 

"Hey, you're important to me, okay?" Victor knew he would feel embarrassed later when he remembers himself saying that, but reassuring Sebastian was more important at the moment. Both of them had their faces red. 

"Don't tell Sam and Abby about this."

"I won't, on one condition though… Don't ever do that again."

Sebastian grinned. "I don't think I will."


End file.
